vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Setsugetsuka / NatsuP
[[Archivo:VanaN-Ice-Setsugetsuka-vocaloid-boys-18709921-1600-1200.jpg|thumb|300px|Setsugetsuka Ilustrada por Haru Aki]] Setsugetsuka (刹月華) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Saga Imitation Black. Esta es una canción con ritmo y vestimentas tradicionales japonesas. Con una hermosa flauta al principio y en los solos. El nombre está escrito en unos signos antiguos y quiere decir "escenario elegante de cada estación". El texto inicial del vídeo es un fragmento perteneciente al Ise Monogatari, una colección japonesa de relatos cortos acerca del poeta Ariwara no Narihira, nieto del Emperador Heizei y que, aparentemente, no es mencionado en el texto, aunque sí lo hace de una manera muy velada en la forma de un enigmático Coronel Zaigo. Muchas de las líneas en esta canción, es del Ise Monogatari, también hay fragmentos de la canción de dos hijos. Esta es un tanto extraña, porque Gackpo y KAITO cantan acerca de una criatura hermosa de la que se enamoraron, de que tratan de enamorarla, y de cómo intentan demostrarle su amor, mientras que Len va describiendo en cierto modo lo que ya se dijo en los vídeos anteriores ("Cuando las cosas azules y moradas se juntan con el amarillo, se convierten en rojo...", "Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido esa noche.") Intérpretes: KAITO, Kagamine Len y Camui Gackpo Musica y Letra: Natsu-P Guitarra, Bajo y Mix: Haku Ilustración y PV: Haru Aki Codificación: Neko no kami *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova *Last Color *VanaN'Ice Letras Kanji= しのぶの乱れ　限り知られず 雪月花の時 君を憶（おも）う 捕われた　視線が外せない 妖艶な姿で　扇子片手に 籠の中の鳥は いついつ出会う？ 人を寝沈め　満月の夜に 「逢えなくて 　たいくつな長雨の夜は 　物思いにあふれ」 「涙の河は 　袖ばかりぬれて 　会う方法もありません」 おもひつゝぬればや 人のみえつらん If I did not exist that fight have not happened. ゆめとしりせばさめざらましを I should not have met you that night. 君やこし　 我やゆきけむ おもほえず 夢かうつつか　 寝てか覚めてか 行きはよいよい　 帰りはこわい 通りゃんせ　 通りゃんせ もう戻れぬ　 咲き乱れて 「浅いからこそ 　 袖は濡れるのでしょう　 涙の河で」 「身まで流れたと 　 もし聞いたら あなたを　 頼りにしましょう」 たれゆゑに　 乱れ 染めにし我ならなく I not know what is the correct answer. かきくらす　 心の闇にまどひにき I will end it by my hands. あなたの心に　 辿りつく道が欲しい 誰にも知られぬように　 心の奥まで 見られるように 二人が結ばれぬ　 運命なら 紅の水へ沈みたい この世界に居ても　 貴方が居ないのなら 意味がない 雪月花の刻　 あなたと結ばれ In the place are violet and blue intersect. 永遠に続く　 契りを交わす A yellow thing was hyed in red. わするなよほどは　 雲ゐになりぬとも So this the best answer for us. そらゆく月の　 めぐりあふまで I want to meet you again. |-| Romaji= Shinobu no midare kagiri shirarezu setsugetsuka no toki kimi o omou torawareta shisen ga hazusenai youen na sugata de sensu katate ni Kago no naka no tori wa itsu itsu deau? hito o neshizume mangetsu no yoru ni Aenakute taikutsu na nagaame no yoru wa monoomoi ni afure namida no kawa wa sode bakari nurete au houhou mo arimasen Omoitsutsu nureba ya hito no mietsuran (If I did not exist that fight had not happened.) yume to shiri seba samezaramashi o (I should not have met you that night.) Kimi ya koshi ware yukikemu omooezu yume ka utsutsu ka nete ka samete ka Iki wa yoi yoi kaeri wa kowai tooryanse tooryanse mou modorenu sakimidarete Asai kara koso sode wa nureru no deshou namida no kawa de mi made nagareta to moshi kiitara anata o tayori ni shimashou Tare yue ni midare some ni shi ware naranaku (I not know what is the correct answer.) kakikurasu kokoro no yami ni madoiniki (I will end it by my hands.) Anata no kokoro ni tadoritsuku michi ga hoshii dare ni mo shirarenu you ni kokoro no oku made mirareru you ni Futari ga musubarenu sadame nara kurenai no mizu e shizumitai kono sekai ni ite mo anata ga inai nara imi ga nai Setsugetsuka no toki anata to musubare (In the place where violet and blue intersect.) eien ni tsuzuku chigiri o kawasu (A yellow thing was dyed in red.) Wasuruna yo hodo wa kumo ni narinu to mo (So this was the best answer for us.) sorayuku tsuki no meguriau made (I want to meet you again) |-| Español= Sin conocer los límites para soportar la perturbación… Pienso en ti, con la nieve, la luna y las flores… Sin dejar escapar mis cautivados ojos… De tu fascinante figura con su abanico plegable en mano… ¿Cuándo… cuando podre encontrar… … el ave dentro de la jaula? Las personas se sumergen en el sueño en las noches de luna llena… Sin encontrarnos en estas largas y aburridas noches de lluvia, mis pensamientos rebosan… El río de lágrimas humedece mis mangas, pues no hay manera de encontrarnos… (Si yo no existiera, es pelea no habría ocurrido) Si me mojo pensando en intentar ver a es apersona… (No debí haberme encontrado contigo aquella noche) Los sueños y el saber se enfriarían… Tus caderas y yo en medio de la nevada aullando… ¿Es un sueño o la realidad? ¿Estoy dormido o despierto? Tengo dificultad para avanzar, pero miedo de volver… Pasando solo pasando Ya no puedo volver, tan solo en demasía florecer… Desde la superficie mis mangas se mojan en un río de lágrimas… Escurriendo hasta mi cuerpo, si me escuchas confiare en ti… (No sé cuál sea la respuesta correcta) Colgamos perturbados y me vuelvo un espiral de tinta… (Lo terminare con mis propias manos) Pasando la floración, vendrán los días de oscuridad de mi corazón… Quiero llegar a tu corazón… Hasta ese interior que nadie más conoce… Para poder verte Si el destino no nos uniera a ti y a mí, quiero ahogarme en el carmín del agua… Aunque yo exista en este mundo, si tu no estas no tiene sentido… (En el lugar donde el violeta y el azul se cruzan) En la temporada de nieve, luna y flores nos unimos… (El amarillo se oculta en el carmín) Intercambiamos la promesa de continuar así por la eternidad… (Así que esta es la mejor respuesta para nosotros) Solo no olvides que iremos más allá de las nubes. (Quiero verte otra vez) En el cielo, hasta la luna a encontrarnos otra vez… Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Setsugetsuka.full.895029.jpg|Ilustracion Oficial, por Haru Aki. |-| Artes Conceptuales= SGK-Len.jpg|Arte conceptual de Kagamine Len, por Haru Aki. Setsugetsuka.600.910473.jpg|Arte conceptual de Camui Gackpo, por Haru Aki. índice.png|Arte Conceptual de KAITO, por Haru Aki. |-| Productos= Setsugetsuka KAITO.jpg|Tarjeta Promocional de KAITO en Setsugetsuka, Ilustrada por Haru Aki. Setsugetsuka Len.jpg|Tarjeta Promocional de Kagamine Len en Setsugetsuka, Ilustrada por Haru Aki. Setsugetsuka Gakupo.jpg|Tarjeta Promocional de Camui Gackpo en Setsugetsuka, Ilustrada por Haru Aki. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Haru Aki. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010